The Real Shinigami Life
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: Or, the horrible trip where self discoveries are made, friends created, and a new taicho is trained. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Rukia pose as High Schoolers for Ichigo's senior year. IchiRuki, HitsuMatsu.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Nanao is kind of OOC, but, we don't really get a very good glimpse of how she acts when she's alone with a friend, like Matsumoto. So, I'm taking some liberties here, and I apologize for any discomfort._

_Be advised that this may or may not remain with the rating, title, and even these same first two chapters. I don't intend to change anything up seriously, but, if you have a better idea for a title, I'd love to hear it! I'm going to go ahead and mark this as "T-Rated" but chances are good it will change. Then again, I could change my mind, lol. _

_This will feature Ichigo & Rukia, and Hitsugaya & Matsumoto (probably heavier HitsuMatsu than anything else). I planned to have Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika as a large part of the fic, but I'm just not ready to take on that many "main" characters. _

_One more thing, in my story, Ukitake has become Soutaicho. Also, would you prefer to see UkiSoi and ZaraUno OR UkiUno and ZaraSoi? Lemme know. I like both ideas equally. 8-)_

_Thanks for giving this a try, and I hope you enjoy!  
-Rachel Noelle_

* * *

"Why the hell am I here?" Ichigo yelled from a few paces down the corridor from Ukitake soutaicho's office. "I already live there. Why can't you come to me instead and just fill me in later, midget?"

"Because," the voice of Kuchiki Rukia lamented, "you need to be here to listen to everything first hand. That way nothing gets lost in translation, baka." A loud smack accompanied her last word and Kurosaki yelped.

Hitsugaya rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe we're being forced to do this again. I hate leaving the division to the third and fourth seats."

"Ah, Taicho," Matsumoto's sing-song voice chirped, "this should be fun! We'll be in the living world for almost a whole year! Saito and Suzuki can handle it. They did an excellent job before. Besides, you could use a break from all of your paperwork. And I bet, with that four inches you've grown, all the girls at the school will be hanging onto you!" she carried on, suddenly not liking the idea of a bunch of girls hanging on _her_ taicho. However, she quickly dismissed the thought. But she did get a tiny feeling of pleasure when Hitsugaya looked repulsed at the idea.

The group approached Ukitake's office and Matsumoto knocked lightly on the door. "Matsumoto fukutaicho and Hitsugaya taicho reporting with Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo," she called. Kiyone and Sentarou opened the door and stood to the side, arguing quietly for once, to let the newcomers pass. Rukia shook her head, wishing Ukitake would just pick someone for the fukutaicho position so that Sentarou and Kiyone would cease their arguments.

Ukitake looked up from his conversation with Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika at the end of the room. "Welcome. I hope you're all here to discuss your new mission?" the newcomers nodded in assent. "As you all know, you will be sent to the living world for a full year to allow Kurosaki Ichigo to have any necessary backup should stray Arrancar or Espada be detected. After a year has passed, we will reconvene to discuss if anyone should be further stationed in the living world or if you should return to your duties here." Hitsugaya grimaced. A year was a terribly long time to leave his division.

"Should you be needed for anything here, we will send a representative to contact you. However, Hitsugaya taicho, I trust the competence of your third and fourth seats, as should you. In addition, Kurosaki Isshin has opted to continue his stay in the living world, and will be at your disposal should the need arise. He has kindly elected to join us today, so that you all may be properly acquainted before you leave tomorrow. We are scheduled to meet here at six this evening.

"Furthermore, arrangements have been made for you to obtain your own housing while in the living world. The Kurosakis have been kind enough to offer assistance with this and have provided the proper documentation for this. You will learn more of that tonight. Hitsugaya taicho and Matsumoto fukutaicho will be posing as high school seniors, as Kurosaki and his friends will be attending their last year. And, although I'm sure you'd rather not be, you will be relieved of all paperwork not consisting of status reports while in the living world." Ukitake finally finished his instructional monologue, smiling happily to Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto giggled seeing Hitsugaya grimace. "At least maybe they _will_ do the paperwork, unlike you," he fussed. She only giggled again.

Still smiling, Ukitake asked, "Are there any questions?"

Ikkaku raised his hand slightly, requesting permission to speak. Ukitake nodded to him before he asked, "Exactly why are _we_ still here, and why is Ichigo here?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Ichigo grumbled under his breath and received a kick to the shin from Rukia.

"Oh! You may leave, if you wish. My apologies for keeping you. And Kurosaki is here at the request of his father," Ukitake rattled off quickly. "If there is nothing else, then all are free to go except Hitsugaya and Kurosaki."

"Wait a minute… Why's my old man here? What did you guys do to him?!" Ichigo yelled, the gears finally turning and sliding into place. He was ignored for the moment.

When the others left the room, Ukitake led Hitsugaya and Kurosaki to his desk and bid them take a seat. He called to one of his third seats, Sentarou, to bring in their guest. "Ah, Isshin, my friend. So very nice to see you again," he spoke happily as Kurosaki Isshin walked to the desk and shook his hand.

"It's good to be back, Juushiro. It's been rather a long time since I've been here on such friendly terms," Isshin spoke, taking a seat with the two younger men.

"May I ask why my presence is requested?" Hitsugaya spoke politely, confused as to why anyone would need him here. This was obviously something related to the Kurosakis and he felt out of place.

Ukitake nodded politely. "Since you must think your presence is a bit unusual, let me fill you all in. Ichigo, as you all know, has become a very powerful and skilled shinigami in his own right. If you will consent to doing so, we would like you to begin training in one of our divisions, so that you may, at a later date, be qualified to take on a seated officer's position, or possibly a taicho position, should you so choose to aid the Gotei 13. You need to be trained so that you master all of the basic skills necessary for any shinigami leaving the academy, and also to be knowledgeable of proper protocol within a division.

"Normally, you cannot be assigned to a division until certain testing has been given. However, since you will both be in the living world for a duration, the other taichos and I have decided to ask Hitsugaya-kun if he will assent to training you in his division, particularly while you are in the human world. Although Isshin is quite capable, I feel that he may be too intimate a friend to treat you as Hitsugaya would. Matsumoto and Kuchiki are very skilled in the Demon Arts, as well, and will be helpful to your training. I ask for your opinions of this matter," Ukitake concluded his topic and looked to the three men sitting across from him.

Ichigo, clearly surprised by the situation, had yet to respond and gave himself a moment to consider everything. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, from some sixth sense, had foreseen the likelihood of this being why his presence was needed, and had already formulated a reply.

"Ukitake soutaicho," although he wasn't happy with the idea of training the brash Kurosaki, Hitsugaya decided that he would not decline the request for help from Ukitake. "I will take Kurosaki as a temporary member of my division and Matsumoto and I will help him in training."

Ukitake looked positively excited. "Excellent. And Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, fine. I guess. When do I start?" Ichigo consented, looking sullen and unsure. Isshin grabbed him into a hug, tears streaming from his eyes.

"You make Daddy so proud! If only Mother knew!" he held tight as Ichigo struggled to get away.

Finally landing a kick to his father's leg, bringing the man to the floor and relinquishing his grip, Ichigo growled out, "Let go of me old man! Why the hell are you even here, anyway?"

Allowing the father and son to scuffle in the background, Ukitake dismissed Hitsugaya until the six o'clock meeting.

oOoOo--RN--oOoOo

Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji sat gathered around a table in the eight division office, along with Kyoraku and a reluctant Nanao.

"I propose a toast," Renji began, the others-except Nanao, who simply sighed in defeat-excitedly agreed, raising their sake cups, "to one year free of paperwork, and freedom from Ran's overbearing taicho!" all partaking in the toast drank happily.

"As if. Taicho's still coming with me," Matsumoto sighed.

"As if you care. When ya got told yesterday ya were pretty excited about that fact. Mind tellin' us why that is?" Renji teased, recalling the expression on Matsumoto's face and her excited jumping when the butterfly reached them at the bar. "Bet ya got the hots for yer little taicho, don'tcha?"

Matsumoto looked indignant, fighting back a blush she didn't understand, "I do not! Why would you think that?"

"Cause," Ikkaku, already well inebriated, spoke up this time, "You ain't flirted with no other guy for the last few months. Not even us. And we're a little hurt," he pouted sappily.

"Yeah, and you ain't been out with us as much, claiming you gotta do paperwork all the time. Which we know you ain't doin'," Renji confirmed.

Matsumoto, still looking outraged, stood quickly, snatching Nanao's fan and smacking Renji, Ikkaku, and even Kyoraku on their heads.

"Ow," Kyoraku whined, "What was that for Ran-san?" he turned to face Nanao, smirking happily, "See, Nanao-chan. She's in love with her taicho, and no one cares."

Matsumoto smacked Kyoraku again, "That's what that was for, and the other was for Nanao. And, Nanao, thank you for loaning me this," she smiled politely as she handed the fan back to Nanao.

"Why did we get hit and not Yumi?" Ikkaku complained. Nanao answered him.

"Because he had the decency to pretend to be uninterested in Rangiku's love life, that's why." She glared at the offending men as realization dawned on their faces.

Since he was "safe," Yumichika decided to ask the question the others didn't realize they wanted an answer to, "So, have you told him yet? You would make a most beautiful pairing. Your eyes and hair compliment each other so well, and even the very natures of your zanpakutos."

Instead of looking incensed, Matsumoto actually looked to be considering his words, so Nanao refrained from using her fan on him. For the moment at least. "You really think so?" Matsumoto inquired kindly. Yumichika nodded cheerfully. "Maybe I should think about it, then?"

Matsumoto clutched tightly to Nanao's hand, then the two women walked from the office.

As they watched the women walk away, Kyoraku proposed a new toast, "To the women!" and the men drank again.

oOoOo--RN--oOoOo

Matsumoto and Nanao walked through a park in Seireitei, alongside a pond, until they reached a bench beneath a tree and sat down. Concerned about her best friend, Nanao decided to ask the inevitable, but figured she would start with something a little less touchy first.

"Rangiku, are you feeling okay? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, embracing her friend lightly. "I'll buy you a fan of your own, just like mine, if you want. That way you'll never be unarmed." She smiled softly.

Matsumoto chuckled, "That may be what I need. But, Nanao, what if they're right. What if I just haven't realized it, until just now? They are right about a few things, for certain. I can't remember the last time I actually talked back to someone at the bar without immediately turning him down. I don't know the last time I let someone buy me a drink even. Besides them, of course." She sighed unhappily, looking downcast.

Nanao steeled her resolve. She wasn't sure she was ready to admit it yet or not, but she hated seeing Matsumoto in any mood but happy, or even happily drunk. Saying things aloud just made them real and hard to bear. "I think this will make you feel better. As much as I am scared to say it, but… I think he knows, but he's just waiting for me to say so. And I wish he'd be serious for once when he hits on me. But, I think my feelings for Shunsui go beyond just that of admiration and respect for my taicho." Nanao looked to the woman still sitting beside her.

Delight lit up all of Matsumoto's features as she forcefully grabbed her friend into a tight hug, squealing in excitement. "I'm so happy for you! You have to tell him! He'll be so excited to know that. I knew you'd come around in time. Oh, Nanao, he is absolutely perfect for you. He really will be wonderful. You have my word on it."

Not having the response she had hoped for, but known she wouldn't get, Nanao just smiled, feeling that maybe having said it aloud wasn't so terrible after all. "You know," she started, "Since we are discussing the subject, Hitsugaya taicho wouldn't be a bad match for yourself. And, let's face it; if the SWA poll from last month's meeting is any indication, he ranks second in 'Most Beautiful Shinigami Male' right after Kuchiki taicho. Seems his small growth spurt has done him some good."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes. Seeing Nanao in a casual setting like this always put her at ease, especially when her best friend allowed herself to chat like the young women they were. "Oh, Nanao. We don't talk nearly often enough anymore. But," she hesitated, before she finally decided to continue. If she was digging her own grave, she was digging the whole six feet. "I still think he's not over Hinamori, anyway. Besides, wouldn't he prefer someone younger, like Hinamori? And people will talk. More than they do now, even. I wonder what sort of rumors they'll come up with for that?"

Nanao laughed quietly. "They'll probably wonder how on earth 'the shrimp landed a hottie like you,' if what I overheard Madarame say a few days back is true. Maybe you shouldn't pursue an interest in this, after all…" she trailed off, causing Matsumoto to face her, looking incredibly worried.

"Why not?" Matsumoto asked, worry tingeing her words.

"Because, ninety-five percent of the straight males, and at least half of the others, may die of heartbreak right then and there. Even Ayasegawa, and we're still not sure if he's straight or not. Although, he is very attached to Madarame…" Nanao left off, smiling brightly and giggling softly. Laughter is contagious, and Matsumoto soon laughed happily, causing Nanao to relax a bit more and enjoy the moment.

Finding the time to be near noon and her stomach empty, Matsumoto made a suggestion, "Let's find lunch, shall we? I'm starved and parched."

oOoOo--RN--oOoOo

"So, what exactly are you doing here, old man?" Ichigo asked his father as they walked with Rukia to her brother's home. Isshin shrugged nonchalantly before answering.

"I wanted to see the 'child prodigy' taicho Ukitake spoke of for training you. He seems to have some good methods. Besides, I can't let everything happen without me knowing about it, can I? Kisuke doesn't know everything that goes on until Yoruichi-san tells him, usually. That's a long time to wait," he finally replied, sounding as close to serious as Ichigo had ever heard him.

"So, you came to meet Hitsugaya taicho?" Rukia asked. "Why would you want to meet him now?"

"To make sure he can actually train my son. I would do it, but it's been some years since I was here last and near everything has changed."

Kuchiki Byakuya met the trio at the door of the Kuchiki mansion. He bowed politely before welcoming them inside. "Kurosaki Isshin. It has been too long."

Rukia and Ichigo, both looking stunned, watched from the sidelines as the older men exchanged pleasantries. "You will be joining us for lunch, I assume?" Byakuya asked of his guests.

"I would be happy to, Kuchiki," Isshin consented.

Rukia, still looking stunned, looked to Ichigo, who looked uncomfortable. "Nii-sama, I would like to request that Ichigo and I take lunch in the gardens, so that you and Kurosaki-san may visit." Byakuya nodded and the younger shinigami exited the room.

"Wow, I never thought he knew Byakuya," Ichigo said with disbelief when they were safely out of earshot. He scratched his head absently. "Maybe he's here just to catch up with everyone he left in Seireitei…"

"This is definitely a surprise. I couldn't before imagine Nii-sama and your father getting along like that," Rukia, still stunned, commented as she and Ichigo found a spot in the grass beneath a large sakura tree.

Only minutes later, and with much food stealing from one another, lunch was eaten and dishes removed from their location. Rukia pulled out a manga from somewhere within her robes.

"Have you been spending time with Matsumoto? Or did you learn how to hide things in there on your own?" Ichigo teased, earning him a hard thump on the head.

"Just what makes you think you can make comments like that?" she glared at him. He shrugged and looked out across the garden.

Within minutes a half-asleep Ichigo yawned and laid his head in Rukia's lap. She looked down but tried to pay no mind to it otherwise, knowing he had next-to-no sleep the previous night, and was already asleep regardless. He could be quite cranky when woken. She sighed and returned to her manga, resolving to let him sleep until time for their next meeting.

oOoOo--RN--oOoOo

At the six o'clock meeting, Hitsugaya received some not-entirely-kind glares from Renji and Ikkaku, while Yumichika looked pained every time Matsumoto smiled at him. Why they'd chosen to return no one aside from them could fully comprehend. Rukia and Ichigo briefly wondered about the entire exchange, but Ichigo was more concerned with his very recent decision of sleeping arrangement. Luckily Byakuya didn't find them. Almost as unlucky as that would have been, though, his father did stumble across the pair.

After Isshin finally quit rambling about his third daughter and his son becoming close and growing up they proceeded to the meeting. No one appeared to be looking forward to it.

"I've called you all here to meet with Kurosaki Isshin. He has kindly provided photographs of the apartment you will be residing in. I will leave the sleeping arrangements to you. However, the four of you will be living together. Are there any questions?" the only response was a grumble from Hitsugaya and Ichigo.

Matsumoto began cheerfully talking about all of the great things she was going to do in the living world, and Hitsugaya began to respond to some of her querries. "Taicho, we have to go shopping first thing!"

Noticing Ichigo and Rukia were not partaking in the discussion between Matsumoto and Hitsugaya, Ukitake spoke to them as well, "It has been decided that the two of you may reside with Hitsugaya taicho and Matsumoto fukutaicho. Kurosaki, your father has given his approval, and Kuchiki taicho has assented as well. We hope to keep more suspicion than necessary from arising, and think it would be better for you to live away from your family."

Rukia beamed and Ichigo looked frazzled, knowing he would be sharing with her, never mind sharing with the cranky ice wielder.

"Ah, Taicho, why don't you want to live with Rukia and Ichigo? They'll be fun! Besides, I need to have another girl around so I don't go crazy," Matsumoto carried on, annoying her taicho purposely.

"I don't want to live with anyone else. I don't really want to have to put up with your antics, either, but if I have to have a roommate I want someone I've put up with before," Hitsugaya objected. Matsumoto pouted again. "But, as orders are orders, you should ask the others what they think."

"Ah, Taicho. You're no fun! Meanie taicho," she mumbled, then, adding to herself, "and those bakas think I want to date you. Hmph!!"

"What?" Hitsugaya asked, looking alarmed.

Matsumoto smiled and shook her head, waving the comment off, "Oh, nothing, Taicho. Nothing at all." she felt a hint of a blush creeping up and quickly turned away.

"Well, I reckon Rukia's okay with everything, too. Whatever works for me," Kurosaki pointed to the photo in Hitsugaya's hand, looking very nervous, as if Byakuya might jump out from behind a door and decapitate him. Or worse, castrate him.

Hitsugaya looked over the photo. Grumbling, he handed it to Ukitake. "This is fine, I suppose."

"Excellent. Kurosaki-san, will you please have the arrangements made? We will meet here tomorrow at noon. I will disburse your money allocations tomorrow. You will each be given enough for a full month. After which you will need to rely on your regular pay and any employment you receive in the living world. Also, you will be given a small clothing allowance, since you will be there for a full year."

A simple "Yes, sir," came from everyone before they were dismissed to pack.

After the others were gone, Isshin turned to Ukitake to ask, "Think we should tell my son not to worry, Kuchiki seems to be okay, although not happy, with the arrangements?"

"Nah," came the simple, humored response. "Though maybe I should tell Hitsugaya-kun that his expenses will be taken care of. Few people are going to be too willing to employ him; like it or not, he still looks rather young. Though it appears our dear Rangiku-san thinks differently." The men shared a small laugh before Isshin bid Ukitake goodbye and headed for his own home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Thanks again for reading! _

_Please let me know how I'm doing with Ichigo and Rukia, as I don't typically write them. I think I've done a decent job with this chapter, but be sure to let me know if something is out of order. Especially for Ichigo and Rukia, I apologize for any horrible OOC-ness. I've tried, really. 8-)_

_Please read and review!!  
-Rachel Noelle_

* * *

The following noontime found four shinigami anxiously awaiting, or in Hitsugaya and Ichigo's case, dreading, their summons to the mortal world. Luckily, they would have a few days before the beginning of the semester, and two new transfer students showing up at once wouldn't cause as much commotion as their previous trip. Hitsugaya just hoped that all four of them would be in the same class, so that he could keep an eye on them all.

Seated outside the senkaimon, Matsumoto and Rukia each stood with six suitcases while Hitsugaya carried only two. Ichigo had only an overnight bag swung over his shoulder, seeing as most of his belongings were in the living world already.

Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika came to see them off.

"I bet Yuzu and Karin are so pretty now. Yuzu was always so cute. Even Karin's bound to look more like a girl now. I bet she's cute, eh, Taicho?" Matsumoto carried on, as if the topic was enthralling to all of them. Hitsugaya looked unconcerned and scowled at her in response.

"I have no desire to have anything like that at all to do with Kurosaki's sisters," he retorted, glaring.

With a quiet voice, Renji elbowed Matsumoto softly in the ribs, teasing her, "That's cause he's in love with you." He grinned devilishly, causing Matsumoto to stand, hitting him unkindly, and sit on the other side of Hitsugaya. Watching the exchange, but trying not to care, Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow.

"And you're not in love with Isane and Rukia," she retorted sarcastically, adding harshly, "You deserved that, Renji," when she noticed the hurt, questioning look on his face. Hitsugaya looked surprised. Before anyone could respond further, the gate was opened.

The remainder of their orders were given, the money allocations disbursed, and they received a final order to meet at the Kurosaki home for gigais and keys to their new apartments before the four stepped through the gate.

Upon arriving at the Kurosaki house - Hitsugaya only threatening paperwork on Matsumoto once and breaking up two arguments between the others - Karin greeted the newcomers.

"Your stuff is in Ichi-nii's room. After you get it or whatever, come back down and Yuzu will have lunch ready," she told the shinigami. "And Ichi-nii, please don't ever leave us with Kon again. He tried to attack Inoue when she stopped by last night. He makes you look like a real pervert, kinda like the old man."

Ichigo hung his head sullenly. "Come on guys, this way. Let's get your gigais and get Kon out of my body so I can kill him."

"Oh, and Ichi, he's taken an unhealthy liking to Yuzu. She's still a little freaked out by being hit on by her 'brother' in public," Karin added to their conversation. Ichigo's face paled and he looked like he would be physically sick. Yuzu matured, as did her twin, over the last three years, and was developing assets to rival Inoue. Ichigo disappeared into his room, Rukia trailing him, in a step of shunpo so quickly that Hitsugaya barely noticed the movement.

Deciding they should wait until the mod soul was safely back in his plushy body, and Ichigo's tantrum was over, before they headed upstairs, the remaining two shinigami took a seat on the sofa in the living room.

Finally Ichigo came dowstairs to fetch them, holding a terrified, haggard looking stuffed lion in one hand and a pair of kitchen shears in the other. No one asked.

"You guys can come up now. Everything's in my room, then Yuzu's got lunch ready."

Matsumoto hung out with Rukia for most of the early afternoon, leaving Hitsugaya to deal with everyone else on his own. That would have been okay, but he wasn't exactly a 'people-person.' After they all finished their meal, the group gathered in the Kurosaki living room.

"Alright," Ichigo began, "Pops and Urahara paid for the rent and utilities at our apartment today, and I've got your keys. Our flat is relatively close to here and the school, so no one should be too far away from anything. My old man will take the us to the apartment after he closes the clinic."

Hitsugaya automatically started to correct Ichigo about his name, but dropped it quickly enough that no one else took notice. And Matsumoto was finally perking up after her silent fight with Renji earlier in the day.

oOoOo--RN--oOoOo

When Rukia, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto arrived in their flat, along with the rest of the Kurosaki family, Matsumoto and Rukia automatically broke out into happy squeals and excitedly toured the small space. Somehow, they drug Yuzu into the fray as well.

Not sure quite how to proceed with sleeping arrangements, and once Isshin had departed, leaving only Yuzu to help, Matsumoto solved everything for them, much to Ichigo and Hitsugaya's disappointment. "You and Rukia can have that room," she pointed Ichigo in the direction of the first small room, "and Taicho and I will take this one," she grabbed Hitsugaya by the wrist, forcefully dragging him the few steps down the hall to the slightly larger room.

"Matsumoto! I don't know about this. Shouldn't you share with Rukia, and I'll share with Toushirou?" Ichigo questioned.

"Non-sense!" she called back happily. "We've shared before, and haven't you shared with Rukia for the last couple of years, technically?"

_Fuck_, he thought, _she has a point there_. He didn't mind sharing with Rukia, as annoying as she could be, at least not because she was a girl; but her brother… he was a different topic altogether.

"Oi, Yuzu!" Ichigo called to his youngest sister.

"Yes, Ichi-nii?" she answered sweetly, as per her usual tone.

"What will you charge for cooking lessons? Rukia and Rangiku can't cook well, and I doubt Toushirou knows much either…" he teased Rukia, who elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh, Ichi-nii, I'd be happy to help. Why don't we get some groceries and I'll start helping you tonight?" Yuzu was delighted.

"Sure, let me tell the others."

Down the hall, they heard Matsumoto whining.

"But Taicho, I want to sleep by the window," she pouted, pulling her best sad puppy-dog face.

"Matsumoto, as your taicho, I reserve the right to have first pick," Hitsugaya fussed, but as usual, it had little to no effect on his buxom fukutaicho.

Looking incredibly disheartened, eyes seeming to well with tears, she asked timidly, "Then could we rearrange it so that both beds are along that wall?"

_I'm going to hate myself for this in the morning, but, dammit, I can't make her cry like that. If it's that important…_ he thought. Hyourinmaru snickered in the background. _I've been had, haven't I?_ he asked the dragon, who he was sure just nodded.

'_I think, Master_,' Hyourinmaru laughed, '_They call it being whipped._' Hitsugaya growled angrily at the dragon.

When he didn't respond for a few moments, Matsumoto actually let a few tears out. She rubbed her eyes and cheeks silently as Hitsugaya looked on. Seeing her actually cry, he caved.

"Fine. You can have the bed near the window. I don't feel like moving the furniture. But, so help me, woman, if you snore, I'm throwing you out to the sofa," grudgingly, Hitsugaya finally said the words Matsumoto wanted to hear.

Her mood changing form unhappy to thrilled in all of two seconds, she grabbed him up in her infamous death hug. "Mat-sum-to-ca't-bweaf!" he panted out, sure she was trying to kill him. Growing a few inches had yet to help him avoid her hugs. Regaining his breath after she released him, he huffed, dryly saying, "And you want to learn bankai? You really are trying to replace me, aren't you? You're going to learn bankai then kill me with those _monsters_…"

"Ah, Taicho. So mean! I don't ever want to replace you. Then I'd have to do _all_ the paperwork," she pouted.

"Ha!" came his comeback, "You'd just push it off to some poor, unsuspecting lower seats."

"Hmm," she contemplated, "Probably. So why don't you?"

"Because, Matsumoto, it would never get finished. Now hurry up, we need to go shopping if we ever want to eat again." Matsumoto perked up with the mention of shopping.

There was a knock on the door of their room before it opened, revealing Ichigo and Rukia. "Um, Toushirou,"

Hitsugaya cut him off, "That's Hitsugaya taicho to you. Especially if you think you're going to be a member of my squad, Kurosaki!"

"Ah, fuck. Seriously?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Regardless of your standing in my squad, you will address me properly," Hitsugaya demanded.

"Rangiku doesn't get yelled at," Ichigo mumbled, causing a light pink to dust Hitsugaya's cheeks.

Looking on in confusion, Rukia voiced both her and Matsumoto's concerns, "What's going on?"

"Yeah," Matsumoto continued for her, "What did we miss? How did I manage to miss something like this, anyway?" she looked thoroughly confused. She was queen of the rumor mill, right? All thanks to Haieneko, too. She was quite the friendly zanpakuto – though moody, stubborn, and lazy – and could usually get Matsumoto any dirt she wanted. She grinned evilly, ever so tiny much as it was, at that thought.

"Kurosaki has been assigned to our squad for training. He doesn't need much battle training, but he is lacking in protocol and Demon Arts. Therefore, Matsumoto, you and I have been assigned to train him," Hitsugaya huffed, while Ichigo suffered from a knot on his head by Rukia.

"Ow! Do you always have to hit me?"

"How could you not tell me something like that!"

"I don't know. I just forgot to say anything, damn midget!"

Hitsugaya cleared his throat loudly. "What did you want with us, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's mind went blank for a moment, before he remembered the reason for his intrusion in the first place, subsequently leading to his first reprimanding as being part of one of the Gotei 13 squads. "Well, _taicho_," he grumbled out the address, "I came to tell you that Yuzu has offered to teach us all some cooking basics. Since I feel bad for you having to learn to live off Matsumoto's cooking. If she has taste like Inoue, I really feel bad for you."

Matsumoto looked slightly affronted. "I can't be that bad, can I Taicho?" she whined. Hitsugaya did not say anything and tried his best not to even move.

"Anyway, she also offered to help us shop, and whatnot. And help with anything classified as 'homemaking'."

oOoOo--RN--oOoOo

Ichigo and Hitsugaya quickly decided that something as simple as shopping at the supermarket with women was hazardous to one's health. At least, unlike in clothing and shoe shops, they couldn't try everything on. However, they did touch roughly everything, including canned and packaged goods, before deciding on which to purchase. As they strolled through the produce section, Yuzu in the lead constantly discussing which goods went best with which others, a young lady, looking about seventeen and obviously an employ, approached Ichigo, another girl following beside her.

"Um, hello. I'm Sekina. This is Kammia, Kami for short. We jut wanted to say hello," she started. Rukia looked nervous and worried when she and Matsumoto dropped their attention from Yuzu and turned to face the newcomers.

"Hello," Ichigo responded, "I'm Ichigo, this is Hitsugaya, and over there are Rangiku and Rukia." He introduced each member of his group, each of them giving a small wave or nod in response. "Is there something we could help with?" not knowing what else to say, he opened the discussion with that.

"Actually, we were wondering, and we don't mean to be impolite," the girl called Kami began, "We wondered if you bleach your hair. I think it's very nice." Ichigo flushed lightly at the compliment.

"And I really like your white hair, too," Sekina responded, motioning to Hitsugaya. He looked slightly affronted, but smiled politely and thanked the girl nonetheless.

"Actually," Ichigo told the girls, "It's natural. For both of us." The two girls looked as though they didn't believe a word he'd spoken. Rukia and Matsumoto began to look very unhappy, and stalked off with Yuzu to finish their shopping.

The boys endured the conversation for a bit more before deciding to catch up to their now quite, unbeknownst to them, unhappy companions.

"Welcome back, _Taicho_," Matsumoto drawled dryly, confusing the young captain.

"Matsumoto, are you feeling well?" Hitsugaya asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Taicho," she responded quickly, trying to bury her anger.

"Sad that no one seems to believe you don't bleach your hair, isn't it, Ichigo?" Rukia asked in the same rueful tone. Both young men looked at her in bewilderment for a few moments, trying to decipher the cryptic messages presented by the females.

"What are you two on about?" Ichigo questioned. This behavior was abnormal for Rukia, and he suspected Matsumoto as well.

"Nothing," came their instantaneous and simultaneous replies.

"Whatever," Hitsugaya responded, trying to seem uncaring. They could deal with this later, in a less public place. "Let's just get our stuff and get out of here."

"Just how much red bean paste did you buy, Matsumoto?"

oOoOo--RN--oOoOo

Yuzu's cooking 'lesson' that night went off without a hitch. She successfully showed the four others how to prepare a full, small meal and convinced Matsumoto to use spices besides sake. Quite content with the meal, but horribly tired from the busy day, Ichigo walked Yuzu home rather early in the evening, all four shinigami thanking her profusely for her help and the delicious meal.

Deciding to retire for the night, Rukia and Ichigo showered and headed to their room before nine o'clock. Hitsugaya took to the roof, as was his custom, and lay out in the cool March air. He listened to the muffled sounds of Rukia and Ichigo arguing, probably about the supermarket incident. He assumed Matsumoto might join him, and thought he might have a chance to guess at her concern at the market earlier that day. But as the moon reached its peak in the sky, and she had yet to show, he gave up any hope for resolving whatever issue it was, and slipped inside for the night.

When he climbed through the window to their shared room, he heard her steady breathing, indicating her sleeping status. As quietly as he could he made his way to the bath to relax a bit before sleeping. After showering he crawled into his bed, trying not to wake his fukutaicho. But, something he heard her mumble in her sleep caught his ear. He strained to listen as she repeated her words again.

"Stupid… hate stupid girls… can't leave… mine alone…" she mumbled. Hitsugaya didn't know if he understood correctly. Concerned she may be having nightmares of Gin again, being only a few months since his demise, he decided to wake her.

"Matsumoto," he prodded her gently, trying to shake her awake. Calling a bit louder, he spoke again, "Matsumoto, wake up. You're dreaming again. I'm here. Wake up."

Finally, with a final shake, she sat up, eyes unfocused from sleep, trying to get her bearings about her. "Taicho? Is something wrong? I didn't mean to fall asleep, really." She stuttered almost incoherently. "Wait, this isn't the office, is it?" she asked bemusedly, smiling at herself.

"You were dreaming again. I was afraid it might have been… you know, nightmares," if she hadn't been dreaming of Gin, he certainly didn't want to bring the subject up and cause her to do so now.

"Well, it was a nightmare, but not the one you're thinking, I'm sure," she smirked; he noticed thanks to the dim light protruding from beneath the door. "Taicho," she continued, whispering softly, speaking with her lips close to his ear, resting her chin on his shoulder, "You look exhausted, Taicho; get some sleep. Renji and the others have hollow patrol tonight, remember?"

She pulled her head back to look in his eyes. She loved the sparkle of them in the dim moonlight. She pressed her lips to his in a quick, chaste kiss before shoving him lightly at the shoulder. Feeling a bit dazed, he slowly stood, confusion stronger than ever. He made his way to his bed, thinking he should have yelled at her insubordinate actions, wondering at the same time why any man in his right mind would do so. Especially a teenager with those ever present, raging, and, somehow, more annoying than his fukutaicho ever thought to be, hormones.


End file.
